Living alone
by Petra Delling
Summary: G/V. Chi Chi died giving birth to Goten and now Gohan is raising his brother alone. He sends Goten to school where Videl is a student teacher...
1. Prologue

Hey. This is my story, I hope you enjoy! I'm sorry these first two chapters as so short, but they seemed to end at the right place. I plan on making the other chapters longer. Please review!  
  
  
  
Gohan stared silently at the newly laid ground. Friends gathered around the graveside, some sniffling while others stood as silently as he. His mother was gone, and she did not want to come back. Gohan could not blame her, she had never spent much time with her husband, and they planned to make that up in the after world. She had not known that the baby she had born lived and she assumed Gohan would either move in with the Briefs or Master Roshi. No one but he and Piccilo knew the baby was alive. It was better that way.  
  
Gohan sighed and took off into the air.  
  
"Wait!" Bulma called out from below, but Gohan continued. He did not want to tell her that he would not be moving in, for then he would have to explain why, which was too complicated.  
  
Gohan felt his first and last tear slide off of his face as he soared at top speed away from the place where his mother lay, away from everything. He had no reason to stay with them or even see them anymore. He resented the way they had lost so little and he had lost everything. They would never understand. He flew to the stop where he had lived and spent those few precious years without worries. It had been perfect then.  
  
Gohan held his hand out at his side and a yellow ball of energy formes, slowly growing bigger and bigger until it was about the same size he was. Without a single doubtful thought, he tossed it. The house was gone now.  
  
Not bothering to pause and look at the ruins, Gohan sped off through the sky, powering up to ssj in his haste. After a dew minutes he arrived at Kami's lookout. Gohan did not even bothering landing, but powered down as he flew through the halls, entering a circular room where Piccilo waited with a small bundle.  
  
"Thanks Piccilo." Gohan spoke softly as he gently took the bundle from his mentor, unwrapping it to reveal a small child. The baby had a mop of spiky black hair and a bit of drool on the corner of his mouth as he slept. Gohan gently covered the boy back up and walked out of the room with his old teacher.  
  
"Anytime kid. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"  
  
"Yes," Gohan replied nonhesitantly, "you know where to find me if anything serious comes up. Where are you off to?"  
  
"To pay my respects." The Namek answered before he flew off in the direction Gohan had come.  
  
Gohan watched Piccilo until he was out of sight, before jumping off the tower and flying away him self, to a new life. Alone.  
  
Hope you like it so far! REVIEW! -PD 


	2. Introduction

Here's the second chapter. I'm afraid that this one is short too but I've already written the third and its nice and long so just deal with it. Please please please review!  
  
"Gohan! Gohan!" A small boy with large black hair called as he sped off through the woods with excitement plastered over his face. One would think that the boy was a regular kid, running through the woods to show something to his brother, except for the fact that the boy was flying instead of running.  
  
"What is it Squirt?" A tall boy with short but spiky black hair, dressed in a gray gi asked as his little brother came running up. He bent down to see what the younger boy had discovered.  
  
"Gohan, it's, it's, it's a bird!" Uncupping his hands, a small brown bird was revealed. Smiling broadly, the younger boy looked up to see his brother's reaction.  
  
Knowing this, Gohan smiled and spoke, "That's wonderful Goten! It's a brown thrasher!"  
  
"A brown trasher?"  
  
"Yup, little buddy, a brown thrasher. Can I see it?"  
  
Nodding, Goten handed his brother the still bird. Gohan examined it before replying, "It looks like this little guy ran into something, he should be alright in just a minute, once he gathers his senses."  
  
Sure enough, in moments the bird stood up on Gohan's hands, shook it's head and flew off as Goten clapped with excitement.  
  
"Come on, Squirt, let's get something to eat!"  
  
"Alright!" Gohan called out and flew off towards the house and prepared meal.  
  
Gohan contented himself with walking to the house, which was only a short distance away, watching his brother speed off until he was out of sight. Goten was so full of energy and happiness. Just like his father. Gohan almost felt guilty about keeping Goten to himself like he was. No one in the world or other-world even knew that Goten existed. Well, no one except himself and two green men. Gohan was worried that Goten would start to wonder what was going on outside of their little hut and woods and ask questions. He was getting to the age where he wanted to explore and was becoming mischievous. That was the last thing Gohan needed. If Goten took off the small necklace that he had had since birth because he felt like being devilish, the consequences would be severe. Within moments of the ki shield being removed, the Z-fighters would arrive, wondering whose strong ki that was, and why it was so similar to Gohan and Goku's.  
  
Goten was already outgrowing the environment he had lived in for all seven years of his life. It was time for a change. The only question was, what change? He and Goten could move to the desert, a small island or something, he could send Goten off to train with Piccilo,. There were a few other possibilities, but none of them that Gohan liked. Gohan loved their small forest home and was reluctant to leave it. He had built it with his own two hands. The land around it was also good for training and powering up, it would take a while for him to find a place as suitable as this one. Gohan was sure the Piccilo would not mind training Goten, and it would be good for the little guy, but Gohan was not willing to part with his brother for the length of time that Piccilo would take to train Goten.  
  
There was only one option. He had to send Goten to school.  
  
I hope you liked it! Hopefully I'll have more chapters up soon (I know that some reviews would encourage me.) but I need to work on my other fics too.. Adios. -PD 


	3. To school

Okay, here's the third chapter. It's nice and long, like I like it. Please please please review!  
  
  
  
"Goten?"  
  
"Yeah, Gohan?"  
  
"How would you like to go to school?"  
  
"What's school?"  
  
Gohan sighed, Goten really did not get enough contact with he outside world. This was the right decision, "School is where a lot of children go to one building and learn about reading, and writing, and math and they play games."  
  
"That sounds fun. I'll do it. When are we going?"  
  
Gohan picked Goten up and put him on his lap, "Actually Squirt, it's just you who would go. I'm too old for school."  
  
"Oh," the were both silent for a little while before Goten spoke again, "but Gohan, I don't want to go if you aren't going."  
  
Gohan sighed, "You really need to go though Goten. It's only for six hours, five days a week. You'll get to meet other children and play lots of games. Then, when you get home, we can play and spar together. I know you'll have lots of fun."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"Let's land down here Goten."  
  
The two demi-saiyins flew quickly down to a deserted alley in Satan City. Gohan took his brother's hand as they exited the alley and looked down at Goten's face which was glowing with wonder. Gohan could imagine what it was like. The only people Goten knew or had seen up to this point were himself and Piccilo. Now he was standing midst a city full of people on their way to work; not to mention all of the tall buildings and cars that Goten had never seen the likes of before.  
  
"Come on Squirt. You don't want to be late to school on your first day."  
  
Goten nodded and the two walked toward Satan Elementary School, which was just around the block.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss. I'm looking for Ms Carpenter's Second Grade Class, could you please give me directions." Gohan asked the elderly secretary.  
  
She smiled and responded, "It's the first hall on your left, three doors down on the right, I believe."  
  
"Thank you." Gohan replied, flashing her the Son family grin.  
  
Goten was silent as they walked through the halls which were relatively empty. They were a little early. Gohan had wanted to introduce himself to Goten's teacher and make sure that Goten was settled before leaving. They stopped at the third door on the right, which was, as they had been told, Ms Carpenter's room.  
  
"You ready to go in, Squirt?"  
  
Goten gave a little nod and they stepped into the room. There were a couple students already there but no other parents or guardians. Winking down at Goten, Gohan approached the lady behind the desk, whom he assumed to be Ms Carpenter with Goten in tow.  
  
"Ms Carpenter?"  
  
"Yes?" A sweet looking elderly woman with gray spectacles smiled back at them.  
  
"This is Goten, I think he's in your class."  
  
Ms Carpenter nodded and looked towards who was shyly trying to hide behind his brother's hand.  
  
"Hello Goten. I'm Ms Carpenter."  
  
Goten did not respond and Gohan spoke for him to the still smiling Ms Carpenter, "Goten's a little shy, he's never been to school before and the environment it unsettling him I think. But once he gets over it, Goten is the sweetest little guy you'll ever meet," Gohan scooped Goten up into his arms, "Say hello to your teacher Squirt."  
  
"Hi." Goten whispered and waved his hand a little before burying his face in Gohan's gi."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you Goten! Why don't you have a seat right over there while I talk to your father for a minute."  
  
Goten nodded, and walked the desk she had pointed at.  
  
"Is there anything I need to know about Goten, Mr. Son? I can already tell that he's a special child."  
  
"Actually, Ms Carpenter, I'm Goten's brother, not his father. I do, however have legal guardianship over him. Like I said a minute ago, Goten's likely to be a little shy a first but he'll warm up in no time. Goten has lived in the woods all of his life, so a lot of things in the city are new to him. Like today was the first time he saw skyscrapers and other things. So don't be surprised if when asked if he wants to be a mailman when he grows up, he doesn't know what a mailman is. There's one more thing, Goten, he um. He's been training in martial arts basically since birth so he's probably a good deal stronger than the other kids. I'm a little worried about him accidentally hurting them. He would never do anything on purpose, he just doesn't know his own strength. I've told him to be careful but if he gets worried about hurting someone doing an activity it would be great if he could just sit out. I assure you that he gets plenty of physical activities at home. If you don't believe me you can test his strength or something."  
  
Ms Carpenter kept smiling but looked a little surprised at the information that Gohan had shared, "Indeed, Goten is a special child. I shall keep an extra eye out for him. There is one more thing, Mr. Son. A senior at Orange Star Highschool is going to be helping me out in the classroom and I need you to sign this sheet that allows her to interact with Goten."  
  
"Of course," Gohan took the sheet and skimmed it quickly. He was surprised to see that the name of the highschooler was Videl Satan, "Is this Mr. Satan's daughter?"  
  
"Yes," Ms Carpenter's smile got even wider, "yes, Videl is our Savior's daughter."  
  
Gohan fought down a snort that threatened to come out and signed the form, "Here you go Ms Carpenter. May I talk say goodbye to Goten?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Gohan walked over to where Goten was slouched, watching them in his chair. Gohan crouched on the balls of his feet, opened his arms and smiled, "Come here Squirt."  
  
Goten ran towards him and the two hugged for a long moment before Gohan pryed Goten off of him, "You're gonna be fine Goten. Just remember not to fly, shoot ki blasts or anything. Try to be very very gentle with the other kids. Like if you play tag, bearly touch them and don't use your powers to run fast."  
  
"Okay Gohan. I know."  
  
"There's one more thing. You know how I told you about Cell?" Goten nodded, "Well everyone here thinks that a man called Hercule Satan beat Cell and they wouldn't believe you if you told them I beat Cell, so just play along, ok? Like a game?" Goten nodded again, "You're gonna be fine Squirt. Be nice to the other kids and the teacher and remember that I love you! Be brave, like Mommy and Daddy would be."  
  
"I will. I love you too Gohan!" With that Goten hugged his brother and Gohan left that classroom.  
  
There you have it! Videl should come in next chapter but there might not even be a next chapter if I don't get some reviews. hint hint. Thanks! -Petra Delling 


	4. The thoughts of a teacher, brother, and ...

Thank you all for your wonderful wonderful reviews! I loved reading them! Hopefully I'll answer all of your questions in this chapter. This may not be very long bc I'm kinda rushed right now. I'm leaving on a trip tomorrow but wanted to send another chapter in. I'll send in what I get down and won't 'trade quality for frequency'! please read the next little blurb, its important..  
  
IMPORTANT!!  
  
Okay, I'm just gonna explain the whole Videl thing. Videl is a freshman in college and is getting her degree in teaching. She spends most of her day helping out Ms. Carpenter but comes at various times on different days bc of her classes. She doesn't crime fight in this fic bc I couldn't find a way to make that work.. She does, however, do martial arts but doesn't think that she's very good.  
  
The charas may seem OOC from the tv shows but I'm just trying to entertain ya'll.. By the way, the 'Cherrie' I refer to below is Ms. Carpenter. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Cherrie watched the tall man leave her classroom with interest. He walked with confidence and ease yet his brother seemed so scared. Cherrie was interested in little Goten Son's story. He had apparently never been in a city let alone a school before, had only one living relative, and knew nothing of technology. How had this possibly come about? Cherrie turned and looked at Goten who was slouched in his chair looking around nervously. He almost looked like he was about to burst into tears. Cherrie was, in fact, very surprised that he hadn't. She had a lot of experience with children and if put into strange environments without knowing anyone they tended to freak, which meant tears. But this child seemed determined to hold himself together. She would indeed keep an extra eye one him; later- right now she had more children coming in.  
  
Gohan landed silently on the dusty ground. He was here, in the middle of the desert standing in a large crater formed by, himself. This was where he went when he just needed to power-up and take out some anger. This was the third spot he'd had, the other craters had become too deep and Gohan had thought it best to move to another place.  
  
Right now he was worried about Goten. Gohan pictured his brother waving goodbye as he left the room. His face worried above his little red gi. He knew that he'd made the right decision, however. Sending Goten to school would have been impossible were it not with the help of two green men. Knowing Dende (A/N: Dende is what they call God here) did have it's advantages. Without Dende, Goten's birth records would never have existed and without the birth records Goten would not have existed and certainly would not have been able to get into school. Dende had also helped Gohan get guardianship over Goten. Piccilo had supplied Goten with the bookbag needed so that Gohan did not have to dig up some cash and buy it. Goten's eating habits had been one of the biggest problems. Gohan told Goten to only eat what was placed before him and only ask for seconds. not thirds and certainly not anything beyond that. In return, Gohan fed him extra in the mornings and after school.  
  
The whole thing was, however, stressing Gohan out. He was so used to being with Goten. Gohan felt sorry for the little Tyk who had been with Gohan since birth. Any other child would cry, but Gohan suspected that Goten would not. Saiyins did not cry. With that final thought, Gohan let out a scream and powered up to SSJ2 turning all of his conflicting feelings into power. He got lost in the power and reveled in it. After what seemed like only a few moments, he heard a barely perceptible crack. Gohan quickly powered down, lowering his ki to nothing. He glanced swiftly at his chest and to his dismay saw the small charm around his neck was cracked. Gohan sped off instantly, as fast as he could without going SSJ and headed to the lookout to get another and stronger ki-blocker before someone found him.  
  
Vegeta's head flew up and he stopped eating his mid-morning meal as the presence of a powerful and familiar ki flashed out from somewhere to the east. Locking onto the ki just before it disappeared, Vegeta left his food and was away instantly. Leaving a startled Bulma, wondering what in the world had prompted her husband to leave midmeal.  
  
Vegeta powered up to SSJ as he jumped into the sky going as quickly as he could to the spot where the large ki had been. He arrived, but too late. All that remained of the Saiyin that had been there was a very large crater. Vegeta's eyes tore across the skies, looking for a retreating figure, but there was nothing. This had happened a few times over the years. Vegeta was not looking for Gohan because he missed him, but because he needed a good sparing partner. Vegeta had no idea what Gohan was up to, but suspected that, whatever it was, the Nameks were in on it also. His pride prevented him from asking the green beings about it, and if he did they probably would not answer truthfully.  
  
Displaying a large frown, Vegeta blasted back to the house, annoyed that the brat had managed to escape him again. This was the first time that Bulma had been in the room when he blasted off, so he would have to explain it to her. Vegeta knew that Bulma thought Gohan was dead because she could never imagine the 'sweet little boy' that she had known deserting them. Vegeta had known. Vegeta knew from the look on Gohan's face at the funeral that he would leave. And he did not blame him.  
  
  
  
That's it for now. Sorry this is on the short side and I didn't introduce Videl. I was planning on it, but after writing this I decided it would be better if I thought about how I wanted to approach her. So, you'll have to wait! Thanks again for all of you wonderful wonderful reviews! Please keep it up! It's really encouraging! Happy New Year! -Petra Delling 


	5. First Day of School

Okay, here's chapter 5! I hope you all like it! Thank you for your WONDERFUL WONDERFUL reviews! You are all the greatest ever!  
  
  
  
  
  
Videl walked slowly over to the little boy coloring at his desk. The children were playing duck, duck, goose; ring around the rosie; and other such games, but Ms. Carpenter had given this little boy, Goten Son paper and crayons, asking him to color instead of play with the rest of the children. Videl had watched as he nodded as if he was expecting it and smiled largely when handed the supplies. Videl had been instructed to keep Goten company. Ms. Carpenter had not said why Goten was not allowed to play, Videl assumed that Goten had a physical problem. Whatever it was, she sure could not see anything wrong. Goten looked like a healthy little boy, though not a normal little boy. Cuteness seeped from him. He had large black hair and innocent black eyes. He was wearing a simple red gi, instead of the slightly formal wear that all of the other students were wearing.  
  
"Hi Goten." Videl said as she sat down in the seat next to him.  
  
Goten looked up at her with his big, onyx eyes, not at all surprised by her presence, "Hi. You're Miss Videl, right?"  
  
"That's right. Ms. Carpenter sent me over here to keep you company," Videl looked at the half-completed form in front of the boy, "do you like drawing?"  
  
Goten let out a beautiful smile, "I love it!" he exclaimed before going back to his work of art, which looked like it was turning into a person.  
  
Videl struggled for something else to say, "Do you like going to school?"  
  
Goten looked up from his work for a minute, thoughtfully, "I don't know. This is my first day."  
  
"Didn't you come to school last year? How did you like it then?"  
  
"Nope. This is my first year of school ever. Gohan homescueled me."  
  
"Who's Gohan?"  
  
Goten let out his biggest smile yet and picked up his paper, pointing to it proudly. There was a blurred but obviously smiling person drawn in a child's hand, holding what looked like a giant fish. Goten looked at it once more, smiled even wider and spoke, "He's my brother."  
  
Gohan shifted his weight slightly from its place leaning against the tree trunk. He had been out here for the last half-hour, waiting for Goten to get out of school. This was Goten's first day and he certainly did not want to be late, plus, he missed the little tyke. A slight sound caught Gohan's attention. He jerked his head up and stared at the door. A small girl walked out. She was followed by another child, and then another. Changing his frown to a smile, Gohan stepped out of the tree's shadow.  
  
  
  
The clock chimed two-o-clock.  
  
"Alright class! You may go!" The children hurridly grabbed their things and departed, Ms. Carpenter stopped one on the way out; Goten.  
  
"Goten?"  
  
"Yes ma'am?"  
  
"Could you do me a favor?"  
  
Videl paused on her way out to see what her mentor was up to.  
  
"I dropped my pencil under my desk could you get it for me?"  
  
Videl frowned. She had no idea what the teacher was up to. The desk was large and heavy with only a small margin between it and the floor. It would be hard to get something that slid far underneath it out. How could Goten help her?  
  
Goten nodded and took the side of the desk with one had, tilting it so that he could reach under and used the other hand to pick up the pencil. Goten then lowered the desk back down carefully and handed the pencil to Ms. Carpenter.  
  
"Goodbye Ms. Carpenter. Goodbye Miss Videl." With that, he was gone.  
  
Goten stepped shyly out of the shadowed halls into the sunlight, his dark eyes searching through the crowds of students that stood outside. Then, he saw him. Goten dashed down the stairs in the front of the school and straight into his brother's arms.  
  
Gohan picked up his brother and twirled him around over his head as he giggled. After a couple spins, Gohan plopped his brother onto his shoulders and they walked off through the city, reunited once again.  
  
  
  
Okay, that's it for this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update, I was stuck. Like I said before, reviews encourage me to update faster and write longer chapters.. I hope you enjoyed this one! I'm sorry it wasn't very long but I wanted to send it tonight. -Petra Delling 


	6. the reactions of Videl and Bulma and a v...

Here is chapter six. A couple of you wanted to know what Videl thought of Goten's little lifting act. I'm going to tell you first thing. Yay! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. im always scared that ill just start writing bad and everyone will abandon me and give me horrible reviews. so don't anybody do that please :'( ANYWAY, thank you all for reviewing me, I love love love reviews! They make me feel very special! What makes me feel even MORE special is when I get put on favorites lists.THANKS MYSTIC GOHAN! I LOVE YOU FOREVER! Anyway, sorry bout that, I just get all choked up. :-D so here's the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Videl nearly fell over in shock as she watched the eight year old calmly lift a desk with one hand that she would have trouble moving. She barely noticed Goten's cheerful goodbyes and stood for a good five minutes, her mind trying to comprehend what she had just seen. When she finally managed to somewhat pull himself together and looked over at Ms. Carpenter. The elderly lady was calmly replacing papers that had fallen off her desk when Goten lifted it. Had she known that this would happen?  
  
  
  
"Ms. Carpenter?" Videl stuttered, "What just happened?"  
  
  
  
The teacher smiled a little as she looked up through her glasses at the confused teenager, "I understand how you feel, Videl. I probably should have warned you of little Goten's supposed abilities. Mr. Son told me that Goten was an exceptionally strong little boy, and I didn't really doubt him, but I wanted to make sure that Mr. Son was not lying before I made Goten sit out of all of the games for the rest of the year."  
  
  
  
"Still, that desk is heavy! How in the world could he be THAT strong?"  
  
  
  
"According to Mr. Son, Goten has been training in martial arts since birth. I think that it would be wise for us to exclude Goten from all physical activites. Mr. Son said that Goten did not know his own strength, and I don't want any of the other children getting hurt."  
  
  
  
"Wow. Even I haven't been training for that long. Still, I don't see how he could be so strong."  
  
  
  
"Sometimes I think, Videl, that there are people with powers out there that we can not possibly imagine," Ms. Carpenter said with a glint in her gray eyes, "little Goten Son may be one of them."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan smiled as he listened to Goten jabber excitedly about his day. Gohan devoted his whole attention to his brother, automatically following the path to the outskirts of the city that he had chosen earlier. It seemed that Goten had enjoyed his day, after getting over the fright of being alone. Apparently, Ms. Carpenter had taken Gohan's words seriously and let Goten sit out while the other children played. Goten was cut off suddenly by a loud rumbling coming from his own stomach. Gohan could not help but smile as he flipped Goten off of his shoulders and onto the ground at a dazzling speed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I bet you're hungry!" Goten nodded furiously and Gohan's smile grew wider, "Well, I set out a whole lot of food and it's waiting for you at home." As soon as these words were out of Gohan's mouth, Goten was off into the sky, switching to super-saiyin as he went. Gohan smiled and powered up himself, racing off after his brother.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"HE'S ALIVE!"  
  
"Of course he is woman! I saiyin would never sink so low as to commit suicide, even a pathetic son of Kakkarot." Vegeta answered, sinking into himself as he waited for his mate to get started, reach the climax of her yelling, and finally stop.  
  
  
  
"WELL WHERE HAS HE BEEN ALL OF THESE YEARS? LEAVING ME SO WORRIED ABOUT HIM! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT BOY."(A/N: I' tired of writing in caps locks. If you really really really want to hear all of Bulma's yelling, email or review me and maybe I'll consider writing out her whole rage)  
  
  
  
a few minutes later.  
  
  
  
"That's it. Vegeta, go get Trunks. We're going to go visit Dende and I want you coming with me but I cant leave Trunks here alone. Meet me at the capsule copter!" With that the beautiful scientist stormed off, not even hearing her husband's traditional grunt of annoyance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mwahahaha! I feel so powerful. I know this chapter was really short, and I intended on making it longer, but I just thought that this was a really good place to stop. I've never really done cliffhangers before, I guess I should ask the traditional questions.  
  
  
  
Oh no! What's Bulma up to now! Where is the Briefs family headed? Will Bulma succeed in finding Gohan? Will Goten ever make it home or will he starve to death? Does Ms. Carpenter hinting that she knows something about the Son family?  
  
  
  
Ok, that's enough suspenseful questions, don't you think? Maybe they will bring on more of the WONDERFUL reviews I've been getting! I guess I'll find out! Btw, if any of you have any of my stories on your favorites list, please let me know! Thanks! -Petra Delling 


	7. Bulma and Co arrive at the Lookout

Hey everybody! I've updated! Yay! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR WONDERFUL WONDERFUL WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I have, at this point, 53! Yay! I'd also like to thank Cataclysmic, MysticGohan, Lilygem, Trunksprincess4life, and of course (though I doubt she's reading this), Reiarth Vekaion for putting me on their fav. Authors lists! Thanks also to all you who have me on yur fav. Stories list- the site doesn't tell me who all of you are- but I'm very very greatful! You are all wonderful people and I hope you enjoy this chapie! I don't think I'll get many reviews off of this one, last chapter got a good deal, but they all came in really slow. odd. Anyway, I have plans and will start working on the next chapie very soon! Enough of this jabbering! On with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta waited impatiently on his spot on Dende's Lookout. He had refused to ride in Bulma's idiotic helicopter. Trunks probably would have done the same except for the murderous look that he saw in his mother's eyes and know better than to try and cross. Vegeta had been waiting for about half an hour; flying was so much more efficient than riding in that creation of hers- but hopefully the long ride would calm her down somewhat.  
  
  
  
Dende had come outside when he felt Vegeta arrived, and when Vegeta made no move to speak or even acknowledge the little god's presence, Dende spoke, "What are you doing Vegeta?" normally, Dende would be not speak so bluntly, but this was Vegeta, and he preferred things that was.  
  
  
  
"I'm waiting for my onna."  
  
  
  
Dende's green face paled and Vegeta smirked slightly as he saw this. The little Namek had every right to be afraid. Hurridly, Dende walked to the railing and peered down. As feared, he could see a very angry Bulma on her way up. Dende paled even more and hurrridly went back inside to await his doom.  
  
Bulma landed her copter quickly on the Lookout, now caring about the large dent made in the landing. She stalked angrily out of the car, evidently not any calmer than when she left. Trunks meekly flow out after her and waited silently beside his unmoving father. Dende ventured outside of the shelter and into the sunlight, and Bulma's wrath. He attempted to me brave, but failed, "Hello, Bulma. It's a."  
  
  
  
"WHERE IS GOHAN!! I KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS! YOU'RE KAMI! YOU BETTER TELL ME RIGHT NOW OR I'LL SQUEEZE THAT LITTLE HEAD OF YOURS TILL IT TURNS PURPLE!"  
  
  
  
Dende leaned backwards and sweated profusely, attempting to say something but managed only to avoid Bulma's shaking hands that were venturing towards his head. Just before things got ugly, a tall form swept between the little Namek and the boiling scientist. It was Piccilo.  
  
He stood resolutely, as unmoving as ever and spoke calmly but firmly to Bulma, "Leave Dende alone. We don't know where Gohan is right now but obviously he doesn't want to be found. If that is all you wished to talk to us about, then I suggest you leave."  
  
Bulma bristled angrily and Vegeta smirked at the way things had turned. Seeing the Namek fight his wife would be interesting. Trunks simply watched the whole affair with wide, frightened eyes. Mr. Piccilo must be brave than he first thought if he dared go up against his mother.Dende, in turn, continued to cower behind Piccilo's cloak, wishing that the whole affair would end soon so that he could get back to work .  
  
  
  
All these thoughts were interrupted by Bulma who began screaming again, all present winced as she continued, "GOHAN IS MY GODCHILD AND I HAVE KNOWN HIM FOREVER! HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR HIM! ONLY I DO! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP YOU PATHETIC GREEN. NAMEKS! HUMPH!" and with that she stormed back into the copter and flew off into a different direction than that she came.  
  
  
  
The men, and boy (who was very glad that he had, in this case, been left in the hands of his father), regarded eachother silently for a moment. Piccilo turned swiftly about and headed back into the Lookout's facilities, with Dende following meekly at his heels. Vegeta, in turn, snorted and jumped off of the edge. Trunks copied his father's movements and headed back to Capsule Corp, where they would continue on as if nothing had happened and a beserk Bulma returned later from the site where the Son household had once stood and retreated into her lab.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey I know that this chapie is really really short- but I felt bad about not updating in a while so I'm sending this one in anyway. The next chapie should be longer and will include Gohan and Goten! I know that this chapie's ending was a little abrupt, but forgive me! Thanks again for the wonderful wonderful wonderful reviews! Love you all! -Petra Delling 


	8. Videl questions Goten some more

Hiya folks! New update. . . yay! Real quick I'd like to thank DarkAngel- Raven for putting me on hi fav. Author list! I accidently posted the wrong chapter last time- but I changed it to the correct one as soon as I could. . . I'm sorry if any of you were confused! I hope you guys like this chapter and review review review! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Videl carefully eased the small green chair out of its spot at the table where Goten was sitting.  
  
"Hi Goten," she broke the silence softly. The other children were all outside with Ms. Carpenter and Goten was, once again, coloring.  
  
"Hi Miss Videl!" Goten smiled back at her, once again seeming unsurprised by her presence, even though she had come upon him quietly and from the back, "I'm glad you're staying here with me. I don't like being alone."  
  
Videl nodded and chose her words carefully, trying her hardest not to blurt out all of the wild questions floating around in her mind, demanding to be answered, "So Goten, how did you get so strong?"  
  
"Oh I'm not very strong, Miss Videl. Gohan's much stronger."  
  
Videl was now even more confused. If Goten though that he was not strong, and his brother, Gohan, was, than how strong was Gohan? She could not even imagine. Videl decided to take a different approach, "So how did you get as strong as you are now?"  
  
"Gohan trains me." "In martial arts?"  
  
  
  
"Yep."  
  
  
  
"How long have you been training?"  
  
  
  
"Forever!" Goten smiled up at her again, before picking up his green crayon and continuing.  
  
  
  
"Wow. That's a long time. Has your dad ever trained you?"  
  
  
  
"No," Goten stopped coloring and looked up at her, "my Daddy died before I was born."  
  
  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Goten!" A violent spark of dread lit inside Videl and she asked another question, almost whispering in fright of what the answer would be, "What about your mom?"  
  
  
  
"She died too."  
  
  
  
Videl gasped. Goten was an orphan. Cute, innocent, little Goten was an orphan. Perfect child Goten had grown up without a mother or a father. She knew what it was like growing up without a mother, growing up without a father would be horrible, "Goten I'm so sorry. It must be horrible."  
  
  
  
"No, it's okay Miss Videl," Goten smiled, "I have Gohan."  
  
  
  
Silence reigned for a few minutes as Videl turned the things said over in her mind. She looked down at Goten's nearly complete drawing and asked, "Who's that Goten?"  
  
  
  
He had drawn a tall man, completely ordinary, except that he was wearing a turban and a large cloak- and, he was green.  
  
  
  
"Oh! That's Mr. Piccilo! He and Dende watch me when Gohan's busy."  
  
  
  
Dende? Did Goten know someone whose name happened to be the same Earth's god?  
  
  
  
"Is Dende green too?"  
  
  
  
"Yup," Goten smiled, "He and Piccilo are Nameks, and they're all green." "How do you know?"  
  
  
  
"Gohan told me."  
  
  
  
Of course. Gohan. The center of all being in Goten's life.  
  
Videl peered out the window at the students who were flowing out of the school building and into cars where their parents awaited them. She spotted a black splotch exit the building and knew at once that it was Goten. No other children in the school had hair like his. She doubted sometimes that any other children had hair like his. He quickly got free of the crowd of students around the door and stood for just a moment before racing off. Evidently he had seen Gohan's car. But instead of running to a car, he ran into the arms of a tall man. Gohan Son. Goten was picked up and swung around before placed back on the ground by the stranger whom she assumed was her student's elder brother. Videl was anxious to meet Gohan. She smirked evilly. She would not have to wait long. Open House was this Friday and Gohan would surely be there. . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan plopped the large buckets of cold water that he had brought in from the stream down on the kitchen counter and walked over to Goten, who was sitting at the kitchen table, finishing the little amount of homework that he hand.  
  
  
  
"You about done Squirt?"  
  
  
  
Goten smiled up at him and handed Gohan a lime green piece of paper, "All I need you to do is sign this Gohan! Then we can spar!"  
  
  
  
Gohan studied the paper. It was a information sheet requesting him to go to the meal/open house at the school on Friday night. Gohan did not want to interact with anyone anymore than he had to, but this could be important for Goten's education. He would go. Sighing, Gohan signed his name on the appropriate line and gathered his brother up to go train outside until supper-time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There you go! I hope you liked the chapter. Kinda a cliffhanger what with the Open house and all. . . . So Gohan's going to meet Videl next chapter. . . Aren't you excited? If you are, you should really review me to encourage me to update soon :-D And, by the way, I do have plans for Gohan reuniting with Bulma and co. in the near future. . . I'm not out of ideas for this yet! Please review and thank you all for reading! -Petra Delling 


	9. Meeting

Hey! I've finally updated! I am so incredibly sorry that it has taken me so long to update! I was, well- stuck! I attempted four or five times to write this chapter starting with Videl's POV, but nothing inspired me or got me going. For a little while (more like a month) I kind of gave up, until I came up with the brilliant idea to start with Gohan. Pathetic, eh? I know this chapter is very short, but I figured you would all want me to update rather than wait longer.  
  
One quick thing. I don't mean to be picky, but I would really really really really appreciate it if, when (note: when, not if! hehehe) you review, you don't cuss or spam me!! Just a personal thing.  
Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Gohan walked swiftly through the halls, searching for the school gymnasium. He had already located where everyone was situated by finding their kis, but actually getting to the gym was another matter. So, he simply headed in the right direction and hoped the hall would not dead end.  
  
He was late. Gohan had been about to leave when Goten told him flatly that he simply could not go out like that. Goten explained how no grownups he had seen in the city wore gis and that if Gohan wanted to make a good impression, he had better wear something nice. Gohan was astonished that his brother had picked up on this and was slightly embarrassed about not thinking of it himself.  
  
So, Gohan had been forced to fly over to the lookout (which, unfortunately, was on the other side of the world) and Piccolo to materialize some clothes for him. Leaving Goten at the lookout, Gohan then had to carefully fly all the way back to the school, he could not mess up his new clothes!  
  
Thankfully, the hall he was on did turn out to be the right one, and Gohan found himself in the school cafeteria. The school principal was addressing the room full of parents and teachers, something about field trips. Gohan flicked his eyes about the room, searching for an empty seat. Gohan chose a spot that was near where the spaghetti line would be. It was beside an elderly man and a young woman.  
  
Walking over, he whispered to the young woman who was looking very bored, "Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?"  
  
The young woman looked up startled, flushed and paused. After a moment she shook her head saying, "NO! I mean, no, no one is sitting here."  
  
Gohan nodded and sat down, trying to discover why she had been so startled. Gohan studied her for a moment. Long, black hair in pigtails, with bright blue eyes. She was wearing blue jeans and a red top. No, he did not recognize her. Good.  
Once satisfied that he did not know the girl beside him, Gohan gave his attention to principal, who was now talking about what the curriculum for various grades would be. Gohan could not care less. Goten was here to learn in his knowledge of the world, so he could identify evil, and know what things like marriage meant. Everything else was just extra. Gohan decided to look around the room. Most of the parents were paying avid attention to the principal, but he spotted a few dosing off. He recognized Ms. Carpenter, Goten's teacher, sitting at a table. She did not seem to be paying much attention. Gohan doubted that any of the teachers were.  
  
It was almost nice to see people again. For so many years, all he had seen was Goten, Piccolo, and Dende. He almost felt as if he were returning from the dead. . .  
  
Gohan's attention shifted abruptly as his ears picked out the word 'eat' from the principal's speech. Finally.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Videl tapped her foot impatiently as Dr. Hazelwood continued with his speech. Most of the things he mentioned were things she already knew about. In fact, the only new thing was that the principal had managed to get permission to tour Capsule Corp, the world's leading company in electronics. That was exciting, she hoped that her class went. If not, well, being Hercule's daughter did come in handy occasionally. . .  
  
A deep voice interrupted her thoughts, "Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?"  
  
Videl frowned a little, she was used to guys trying to pick her up at other places, but at an elementary school open house? Videl turned to answer the man behind her, only to pause in shock. The man who had whispered those words did not look like the kind of jerks that usually tried to pick her up. He was very tall with depthless black eyes. He was wearing a white dress shirt, rolled up at the wrists, and black pants. The most noticeable thing about him however was his hair. It was cut short, but still spiked up sharply. Videl could see no glint to it that signified hair gel. She only knew one other person with hair like that. And eyes like those.  
  
There stood Gohan, the elusive brother of Goten. Something in those eyes told Videl that he was not trying to pick her up. He just wanted a seat. Fine by her.  
  
"NO! I mean, no, no one is sitting here." Videl managed to stammer, before she turned back around to hide her shock.  
  
So he had come! It was about an hour into the program, and Videl thought that he had decided not to come. And what luck! He was sitting right beside her!  
  
Videl allowed herself a quick peak over her shoulder to look at him again. He was leaning back comfortably in his chair with his black eyes searching the room restlessly. Videl was suddenly struck by how young he looked. Gohan (or who she thought was Gohan) only looked her age. She would have expected Goten's brother to be much older. How had this man, no, teenager brought up Goten so well?  
  
Videl recalled that Goten had never mentioned when his mother died, yet Videl had gotten the impression that it had been early on it Goten's life. . . No. That would be impossible. To raise a child when one was only a child himself.  
  
Videl returned her attention to the principal, who seemed to be wrapping it up, "We would now appreciate it if you would all join us for a spaghetti dinner! Please form a line at the entrance to the kitchen. Please eat as much as you like, we have plenty for all!"  
  
In the midst of all the hustle of everyone making their way to the line, Videl heard a low chuckle behind her and saw Gohan laughing quietly, as if at an inside joke, as he made his way to the lunch line. Videl frowned, confused, and decided to forget about it. She had other questions for Gohan. . . ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know, I know. Horrible stopping point. But I PROMISE that the next chapter will not be anywhere as long in coming as this one was. I am ready to write the next one and I might even have it out by the end of the week (depending on the amount of reviews I get. . .)!! Thank you all for waiting and reviewing! Special thanks to Catherine Ortlieb, PrincessSlvrMoon, and Egyptgodess07 for the emails!!! I am terribly sorry if I forgot anyone. . .  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, despite how short it was. Next chapter will be filled with oodles of G/V fun!!! I promise. Don't worry. Videl will ask some questions, and Gohan will give some answers. . .  
  
-pd 


	10. The happenings of the Open House and aft...

Hello all! Here is the next chapter, as promised! I just want to clear a few things up before I begin. The ages of the charas during this are a little confusing. I assumed that Gohan was 11 when he competed in the Cell Games and this is eight, rather than seven years later than the Cell Games. I had to put it all back a year in order to have Videl in college and working as a student teacher. So, that makes Videl and Gohan 18 and Goten 8. I don't know if I put any ages that contradicted those in earlier, if I did I will try and go back and spot them. Videl lives in an apartment (since Hercule's rich enough to afford one and Videl simply did not wan to live at home- who would?) and I'm sorry if I gave a different impression- but Gohan and Goten do live in a house- just not the same one that they lived in during the show. Gohan built a new one. Some people have also mentioned fighting and Goten and Gohan's present strength, but, to tell you the truth, I have not decided all that yet. I don't even know if there will be much fighting. That's about it. Some people have asked me for longer chapters, yet if I make them longer, the chapters will come out much slower. Please review/email me and tell me if you want the chapters shorter but faster (and more suspenseful) or longer and have them talk more time getting here. Okay, now we've done the housekeeping and I just wanted to thank you all (again and again and again) for reviewing me!!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Videl cleared her throat to introduce herself (it would not be very polite to simply demand answers of him without introducing herself first) to Gohan, but quickly discovered that he was nowhere in sight. Videl shook her head and looked around once more. She saw him, but he was already waiting in the lunch line. Seemed that Gohan was eager to eat. He reminded her of Goten. Goten was ask and ask how much longer it was till lunch, and then finally, at lunchtime, he would stand impatiently in the lunch line, smiling broadly. After he got his food, however, he would look glumly at his tray and sigh dejectedly. It was almost as if there was not enough food. . .  
  
Videl decided she might as well get in the line also, before it became too long. The food was not really that great, but she had not eaten in a while and doubted that there was anything left in the fridge in her apartment. She would probably stop by the grocery store on the way back from school tomorrow . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan was excited about the prospect of eating the school-cooked spaghetti. He had eaten before coming, but still had room for more. It had been years since he ate any decent food. Eight, in fact. He had never been a good cook. His saiya-jinn half, however, allowed himself (and Goten) to eat just about anything, raw or cooked. That did not mean it tasted all that great, however. There were times when Gohan ached for his mother's cooking almost as much as he ached for her presence. When Gohan asked Goten about the school food, Goten said that there was not enough, but what he had eaten had been the best thing that he had ever tasted. Poor guy, all of this was nothing compared to what Chi Chi could cook. But Goten would never know.  
  
All such sober thoughts left Gohan's mind as he came nearer and nearer to the kitchen. It smelled so glorious, that Gohan could not help but be mightily disappointed in the lack of food presented to him, though he had expected it. Sighing, Gohan headed back to the table to eat, maybe speak for a minute to Ms Carpenter and then finally leave.  
  
Gohan forced himself to pace himself as he ate his meal, and was halfway done before the girl that had been sitting beside him earlier came up and introduced herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Videl approached the table slowly, nervous about talking to this man. She delicately put her plate down and gathered the courage to speak, "Excuse me Sir, my name is Videl. I believe you are the guardian of a student of mine." Videl felt awkward using the words 'Sir' and 'guardian', but 'it never hurt to be polite', Christie, one of the servants at home had always told her.  
  
Gohan looked up, slightly startled at being addressed, then wiped his mouth and stood up, offering her his hand. Apparently someone had taught him manners also, "It's a pleasure to meet you Videl; I'm Gohan, Goten's older brother as I gather you know. Goten has mentioned you at home."  
  
"He's a very special boy." Videl said as she sat down.  
  
Gohan sat down also, but met her eyes when he spoke, saying, "I know. I don't know what I would do without him." He almost seemed to be daring her to contradict him.  
  
This was her chance. Now she could ask her questions. Videl collected herself as she sighed, and began, (AN: don't worry- I'm not stopping here :- P ) "His naivety amazes me. Why did you choose to bring him up so far away from civilization?"  
  
"My father, Goten's father, was the greatest man I've ever known. He spent his childhood living alone with his grandfather. He too, knew very little of the world and its ways. This 'naivety' as you put it, saved his life and made him the wonderful person he was. If there is any method that I can use to make Goten similar to my father, I will and I have taken it. In fact, the only reason that Goten is in school right now is because I felt guilty, keeping him all to myself and my mother would want him to get the proper schooling."  
  
Videl nodded but did not process anything Gohan told her. She still had questions and would sort through all of Gohan's answers later. She could not miss this opportunity, "I believe you made an excellent choice. Goten is the sweetest child I've ever known. If, if this question bothers you, please don't answer it, but, how did his parents die?"  
  
Gohan stiffened slightly and closed his eyes momentarily, "My mother, she, she died in childbirth. My father, he . . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When she told him that Goten was a special boy, Gohan had feared momentarily that somehow Goten had given himself away and she was referring to his powers. But no, Goten would not give himself away. Gohan did not mind answering the girl's question about how Goten was being raised. It would only honor his father more. Asking about the death of his parents, however, was a little too much. He still could not get over his guilt. It was his fault that the greatest man who had ever lived was dead. Gohan alone was responsible.  
  
He found himself unable to explain to this girl how his father died. It was ironic. Here was the daughter of the person who haughtily accepted praise for killing the being who killed Gohan's father. She wanted to know how he died. It would be funny if he told her that the fault lay on the person who killed Cell. Ha. That would confuse her. Gohan opened his eyes and looked into the sapphire eyes of the girl next to him. She was quiet and still, innocent looking. He could not burden her with his grief. Gohan struggled to speak, "My father, he . . . . What interested you in teaching, Videl?"  
  
Gohan felt like a coward. Oh well. That was what he was, at heart, anyway.  
  
It felt awkward, calling this girl, 'Videl'. She had, however, introduced herself as 'Videl'. He would have felt safer with 'Miss Satan', though he had feared that he might spit the name. 'Satan' was not one of his favorite words.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was a level beneath Videl's curiosity that was somehow glad that Gohan had chosen not to tell her about the death of his father. Something deep down understood and identified with Gohan's decision not to tell her. Videl's curiosity, however, was not very happy. Oh well, "I've always enjoyed working with children. I also think that teachers have the most important job on the planet. They mold the adults of the future."  
  
Gohan was nodding, "I know what you mean. There was one teacher, in particular, who affected my life greatly. In fact, he still does. Without him, I would be lost," the conversation stopped for an uncomfortable moment before Gohan continued, "In fact, he's watching Goten now."  
  
Gohan flashed Videl a quirky smile and she could not help but smile back, "Thank you, Gohan. It's encouraging to know that some of the ties forms will last."  
  
Videl found, a moment later, that she was still smiling at Gohan and his black eyes, and he was smiling back. Gohan broke the contact and looked down at his plate, which was now empty. He stood up.  
  
"I really should be going. I promised Goten that I would be home to tuck him in and I need to talk with Ms. Carpenter before I leave. It was nice meeting you."  
  
Videl stood up also and answered with her last question, "It was nice meeting you too Gohan . . .One last thing, though. Where, where did Goten get his strength?"  
  
Gohan seemed to freeze. Gaining control of himself a moment later, he replied, "Strength runs in the family." With a broad smile and wave, Gohan left the table.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan burst into ssj as soon as he jumped off of the school roof (AN: I just had to have him leaving from the school roof. Makes me laugh) and soared through the air, headed for home. He was glad that he went. Human interaction was good for him. It had been nice to talk to an intelligent being that did not have pointy green ears or spiky black hair. The food had been good to! It had been extremely hard for Gohan to eat at a human pace and with a human appetite. He decided to come into town sometime in the future and eat out at a restaurant. He would have to come by himself though. Two half-saiya-jins would be too much for any regular restaurant to handle. A light glowed amongst the trees a distance away. There was his home.  
  
Goten was waiting patiently in bed for Gohan when he arrived.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo went home when he felt you ki coming." Goten greeted him.  
"That's fine," Gohan plopped down next to Goten, "You 'bout ready for bed, Squirt?"  
  
"Tell me a story first Gohan!" Goten said excitedly.  
  
Gohan could not help but chuckle at Goten's eagerness, "Which one?"  
  
"Tell me about . . . Frieza!"  
  
"Okay. There once was an evil tyrant called Frieza . . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As she entered her apartment, Videl forced all thoughts of Gohan and Goten out of her mind. The whole situation was too confusing and depressing. She did not want to be thinking about it all, tonight in her apartment. It was too late and any thoughts she had would be foolish and not even worth thinking about.  
  
Videl plopped wearily down onto her dark plum bedspread. It had been a long day, yet she was not ready to go to bed yet. Videl looked around her apartment contentedly. The dark colored theme gave the room a slightly exotic yet calming ambiance. Various tropical plants were scattered about the room and kitchenette. There were no overhead lights, yet a lamp was lit on her desk beside her laptop and another was lit beside her bed. Her room was perfect, and she loved it, yet it seemed so empty.  
  
Videl had tried to cover up the emptiness with all of her favorite book, stuffed in various corners of the room and by buying more and more plants to take up space. It was still empty. And lonely. Videl never realized that she would miss the staff, and even her father's presences so much.  
  
Sighing, she slipped out the screen door of her apartment onto the small balcony. She was several stories up in an apartment building walking distance from Campus. The city lights glowed warmly at her, but Videl still felt lonely and empty. She hugged herself tightly and turned gently from side to side. No good.  
  
It would probably help if she had friends. Erasa was really the only person she could trust to be her friend, and Erasa was at a smaller college out of town. Videl could not make any friends at school because all they saw was Hercule's daughter. Friends would be nice, but what Videl longed for was a relationship. A boyfriend. The only problem was she had yet to find anyone who met her requirements. Yes, she had requirements. He needed to be intelligent, sweet, well mannered, good with children, and stronger than her. None of the guys she knew filled that last requirement, yet it was a must. She would just feel too uncomfortable were she able to physically control her partner.  
  
"Don't think so negatively!" Videl scolded herself out loud, "There's someone out there who is perfect for you. He's waiting for you, just like you are waiting for him."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What do you think, eh? I would really like to know and I know that you really want to tell me, so, why don't you review!?!? I know that there were not many questions and Gohan did not gorge himself, so I'm very sorry if any of you are disappointed! Now that Gohan and Videl have been introduced, I'm planning on changing the story's genre to romance and putting in oodles more G/V lovin! Of course, I'll put in even more if I get requests (in the form of reviews)! Please, be a super special person and review!  
  
-pd 


	11. A depressed Gohan and the four star drag...

I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that it has taken me so long to update! I have no excuse, though, admittedly, I was a little disappointed at the speed and number of reviews I got for the last chapter. but anyway, thank you all for you wonderful wonderful reviews! They had particularly lovely content this time . . . I love you all and hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan's internal alarm clock woke him up at five o clock. It was another day. Gohan yawned silently, so as not to wake his brother who was sleeping in the same room, and walked outside. It was crisp fall day, but Gohan ignored the scenery as he walked to the spring. The water was icy cold, yet Gohan jumped in unhesitantly and found the water refreshing. Climbing out into the cool wind, Gohan ignored the promotion to shiver and instead setting down beside the silent spring and meditated.  
  
Gohan loved starting his day like this. The meditated prepared him for the day. It soothed his troubled mind. The woods around him were silent and the breeze made his body tingle from the bitter cold water.  
  
Gohan meditated for an hour before going back to the house to fix breakfast for Goten and himself. Gohan generally hunted in the afternoons, so he simply took a few of the large fish that he had caught the day before from the freezer (it was a big freezer) and put them on the stove for a little while (it was a big stove). Goten came running into the kitchen when he smelled the food.  
  
"Good morning Squirt!" Gohan greeted Goten as he arrived in the kitchen. Goten, obviously eager to get to the food, paused nonetheless and in a way that should have made Chi Chi proud responded with a hug and, "Good morning Brother!"  
  
Then, they ate.  
  
When the meal was finished, Goten copied his brother in taking a dip in the spring and meditated for about half an hour while Gohan cleaned up around the house. Then, it was time for Goten to go to school. Gohan flew Goten into the city and watched from the air to make sure that Goten arrived at school.  
  
It always saddened Gohan to see Goten walk in those school doors. His entire perspective of life seemed to change. The glass quickly went from being half full to half empty. Oh well.  
  
Gohan set off at a random direction to find a new training spot. He trained daily, yet was not seeking an advance in power. The power seemed to come to him whenever he got angry, so he saw little point in seeking it. He worked a lot on technique and speed. Both were worth a lot in a fight. Gohan paused and looked down to try and figure out where he had flown.  
  
Of all the places.  
  
Here he was, hovering above the last place he ever wanted to see. Home. There was the charred ground where the house had once stood. There was the spot where his mother used to hang clothes. There was the spot where the outhouse had stood. There was his dad's old training ground. There was the stream where he used to fish with his dad. There were all of his old memories, surging back up, strong and sad.  
  
All thought of technique and speed vanished and were replaced by sorrow. Gohan exploded in pain and hopped right up to super saiyia-jinn two, skipping the first step all together.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gohan! Gohan! Guess what!" Goten yelled as he ran out the school doors to greet his brother.  
  
"What is it Squirt?" Gohan questioned as he swung his brother up on his shoulders.  
  
"Tomorrows show and tell! We can bring any 'inanimate object'-whatever that means-to school and show it to our class! I know just what I'm gonna bring!"  
  
"What are you going to bring, huh?"  
  
"The four star dragon ball!"  
  
"That's a great idea Squirt. Let's go get it after we eat, okay?"  
  
"Alright Gohan!"  
  
Gohan had always feared that Bulma might need to use the dragon balls at some point and come looking for the four star ball and stumble upon the cabin. So, Gohan had hidden the ball in a cave beneath some rocks where only a very determined person with the dragon radar and great strength could find it.  
  
Gohan relaxed as Goten continued to talk about his day. Goten's very presence was soothing. Gohan had no idea what he would have done without the little squirt. There was a silver lining to everything when Goten was around.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thank you Trudy for showing us your lovely doll. Who would like to go next?"  
  
Most of the children raised their hands, ecstatic about showing what they brought in. Smiling, Ms. Carpenter chose, "Goten, why don't you go next?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Goten smiled brilliantly as he came up and pulled a small yellow ball out of his pocket.  
  
Videl leaned forward a little to get a better look, it seemed to be made out of glass . . . .  
  
"This," Goten announced proudly, "is the four star dragon ball!" Goten turned the ball so that four red stars shown out on the ball's surface. He seemed to think that that was all the explanation needed.  
  
"Goten," Ms. Carpenter spoke again, "why don't you explain to us what a 'dragon ball' is."  
  
"Oh! I thought everyone knew about dragon balls! Well, there are seven dragon balls, each with a different number of stars. The one star dragon ball has one star and the two star dragon ball has two stars and the three star dragon ball has three stars and the four star dragon ball, this one, has four stars and, well, it goes all the way up to seven. Anyway, the dragon balls are scattered all around the world. When you gather all of them and call on the dragon, Shenlong, Shenlong will appear and grant you two wishes. You can wish for ANYTHING, even bringing people back from the dead, as long as they did not die from natural causes."  
  
"How do you find the dragon balls?" an excited boy in the back asked.  
  
"Well, you have to use the dragon radar. We don't have one, but Gohan borrowed the radar from a friend to find this one. You see, the four-star dragon ball is special. My great grandpa used to own it, and then he died, so my dad owned it, and then he died, so now my brother and I keep it."  
  
"Would you like to pass it around, Goten? Or is it too fragile?" a slightly bemused Ms. Carpenter asked.  
  
"Oh no, it can't break, see?" Goten dropped it, yet, the ball did not break. He handed it to a student in front of the class and walked back to his seat.  
  
"Thank you very much Goten, good job! Harry, since you have a ball too, why don't you go next?"  
  
Harry, a little boy with a basketball smiled and walked to the front of the classroom.  
  
Videl did not hear a word Harry said. She had been curious as to what Goten would bring in, but certainly had never expected this. She had never heard of dragon balls. Were they just a legend, or were these balls real? Videl had no proof that they really existed, yet Goten had seemed so sure, and Gohan did not seem like the kind of person to lie to his brother. The ball was passed to Videl, and she inspected it carefully. It was almost transparent, though obviously not class. It did not seem to be made of any jewels. In fact, the ball was unlike any material Videl had ever known. Maybe the legend was true. Maybe.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There you have it. Someone requested Gohan angst, so I put a little in there. No G/V this time, but I PROMISE some next time . . . I already know what I'm going to write and Erasa will be in it, a little . . . please please please review! I love you all and hope you have a marvelous day!  
  
-pd 


	12. Sandwiches and History

Here it is at long last! Thank you all for your wonderful wonderful reviews! I feel so special. . . I'm dreadfully sorry that it has taken me so long to update! I have excuses that really aren't too incredibly pathetic. At first I was working on another (unrelated) short story for school (which I'll post if someone wants me to), then I had exams, and then we upgraded our computer. After the upgrade we 'lost' all of our files for a couple weeks and I only just got the half of this chapter that I had written back today.  
  
Whenever I use *~*~ it signals the POV changes from Gohan to Videl. . . Just wanted to make that clear. . .  
  
This chapter is sort of the turning point in Living Alone. Here is where the G/V starts. Gohan begins to come out of his shell. . . .  
  
Enjoy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan smiled. Things were looking up. 75 sub sandwiches were sitting in front of him, waiting to be eaten. For once, Gohan was glad that Goten was not present. More food for him. It was a Sunday afternoon and Goten was visiting at the Lookout and would not be home till later so Gohan had taken the advantage and ordered the subs the day before.  
  
Gohan rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and cleared a space on the table in front of him. He was eating at the shop where he had ordered the subs, not really caring who saw him. It was not like he knew anyone anyway. He had hardly left the forest for eight years. Gohan took ten of the subs out of their wrappers and lay then out before him. Smiling broadly, Gohan began to eat; saiya-jinn style.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So where do you want to eat?" Videl questioned Erasa as they got into Videl's car. Erasa was visiting from her job in North City to stay with Videl for the weekend. It was good to see Erasa again.  
  
"Some place cheap, I'm a little short on cash . . . Are there any sandwich shops around here? A sub would be great!"  
  
"Yeah, there's one around the corner. Let's go!"  
  
"Hey Videl," Erasa asked as they entered the restaurant, "do you think I should go for a roast beef sandwich or the vegetarian . . . Videl?"  
  
Videl had not heard a word. Somehow, it had never occurred to her that she might see the older brother of one of her students outside of a school related event. Son Gohan was contentedly opening the wrapper of a sandwich, alone at a table near the checkout. Abruptly, Videl was brought back to reality as Erasa waved her hands in front of the brunette's face.  
  
"Hello! Earth to Videl!"  
  
"Oh! Um, sorry Erasa, I just kinda phased out for a minute there. Um, let's order."  
  
"Right." Erasa remarked sarcastically as she followed Videl to the line.  
  
Videl could not help but shoot sideways glances at Gohan as she ordered her sub. For some reason, he seemed, out of place here. He was wearing the same outfit he had worn to the Open House and was slowly savoring a foot long sandwich. Videl considered what to do. Erasa would want to eat in here, and if they did, Gohan would see her eventually and think it rude of her not to have greeted him before. Oh well, she would just have to do the polite thing and say 'hi'.  
  
So, Videl took a deep breath and spoke, "Hi Gohan, do you remember me? From the Open House?" Gohan looked up when she spoke and Erasa looked on, with a glint in her eye.  
  
Gohan smiled broadly and as Videl met his black eyes, her heart stopped. It seemed like their eyes were locked for hours and hours, but Videl knew that it had only been an unnoticeable instant. Blinking rapidly, Videl shifted her gaze to his forehead as he returned her greeting, "It's a pleasure to see you again."  
  
"Um, this is my friend Erasa, Erasa, this is Gohan, he's my student's older brother." Videl continued, stammering very slightly and looked at Erasa.  
  
Erasa winked swiftly at Videl and offered Gohan her hand, "Nice to meet you, would you mind if we sat down?"  
  
Videl blushed crimson. She had forgotten how impulsive Erasa could be.  
  
"Not at all." Gohan answered after only a moment's pause, and released Erasa's hand.  
  
"You've got a strong grip," Erasa commented as she slide into the booth. Videl slide in behind Erasa, still blushing.  
  
Now it was Gohan's turn to blush, "Uh, yeah . . . Sorry, sometimes I don't know my own strength."  
  
"So Gohan, I've never seen you around. Do you live in Satan City? Where did you go to high school?" Erasa easily slid into conversation mode as she winked impishly at Videl."  
  
"No, actually I live in woods a ways north of here. As for high school, I was self taught online."  
  
"Oh really? That's fascinating. I've heard of those online schools before but I'm not really good with computers so I'm doing my schooling the old fashioned way. Do you live in a small town in the woods or what?"  
  
"My brother and I live alone in a cabin." (A/N: wow- I actually found a way to fit the title into the story)  
  
"Really? What do you do all the. . . " Erasa was cut off by the ringing of a cell phone. Erasa reached into her purse and pulled out a small pink phone and checked to see who was calling. "Oh it's my sister Inka! She's due to have her baby soon. this might be important. Excuse me."  
  
Videl slipped out of the booth to let Erasa go and tried desperately to think of something to say. Erasa was the conversation maker, not her! How had this happened! Erasa walked a polite distance from the table to talk with her sister. Videl slide back into her seat and tentatively asked a question, "So what do you do all of the time up there, alone. I know you must spend a lot of time with Goten, but what else do you do?"  
  
"Goten and I do some hunting, some camping. . . Also I read a lot. I order books online."  
  
Ah! Now that was something Videl could talk about. "Really? What kind of books do you read?" Videl picked up her sandwich and took a bite as Gohan spoke. She noticed that the sub Gohan had been eating when Erasa and Videl sat down was gone, but there were two more in front of him. Was he really going to eat both of those?  
  
"Really I read a bit of everything. I read a lot of historical nonfiction, some mysteries, court case novels, thrillers, a little sci-fi. . ."  
  
"Wow. I read a lot too, what kind of historical stuff do you read?"  
  
Videl could see by the light in Gohan's eyes and the attention that he was giving her that he was beginning to get interested in the conversation. Just as he was about to reply, however, Erasa came back, looking flustered.  
  
"I have no run! Inka's baby is coming now, like two weeks before its due! I need to get over to West City. . . I'm sorry to cancel my trip Del. . . I'll come back for another weekend, okay? I'll call you tonight, okay? It was nice meeting you Gohan; sorry I haven't known you longer. Have a nice time chatting! Buh-bye."  
  
With the quick explanation Erasa was off, shuffling through her purse looking for her capsule car as she ran out the door. Videl looked across at Gohan, who was looking confused.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Videl and her friend sat down at Gohan's table, he had been surprised. Gohan was in too good of a mood to be annoyed at the intrusion but was a little disappointed that he would have to eat his last three sandwiches at human speed. Well, it was probably for the best, he could savor them this way.  
  
Gohan could tell by the pink tint of Videl's cheek that she was embarrassed by her friend's, Erasa's, forward behavior and was slightly amused. He answered the blonde's questions carefully but sufficiently and when Erasa and Videl slide out of the booth so that Erasa could answer her cell phone, Gohan quickly stuffed the sandwich he had been holding into his mouth. Videl seemed not to notice, but Gohan decided to eat his last two subs normally.  
  
Gohan could see Videl relax when the demi saiya-jinn mentioned that he liked to read. This was evidently a subject that she felt comfortable with. That was good because it was something that Gohan felt comfortable with too. He supposed that his mother was the one that had started him reading. When she died he began ordering textbooks online. As Gohan studied history, he found that certain eras fascinated him. Gohan had ordered more books (using his limitless credit card- compliments of Dende) concentrating on things like Ancient Greece, Pre-communism Russia, and the Samurai. From these information wells he had moved on to biographies, and then historical fiction, and finally fiction itself.  
  
Gohan was interrupted from his thoughts when Erasa came back and announced her departure. It took Gohan a moment to reorient himself and by the time he had figured out what Erasa had said in her speedy and high-pitched explanation she was gone. Gohan's thoughts immediately shifted to the untouched sandwich that Erasa had left behind. Since Erasa was obviously coming back maybe he could eat the sandwich.  
  
"Um. . . I'm uh sorry that Erasa had to go Gohan. She and her older sister Inka are close. . . ." Silence. "So, um, what was it that you were saying about historical nonfiction?"  
  
Gohan eagerly began to converse with Videl over the happenings and mysteries of the past. Videl was surprisingly well informed for a college student who was learning to teach children. The lives of Peter the Great, Caesar Augustus, and Ancient Greek gods were not things that elementary school teachers generally concerned themselves with.  
  
As Videl explained why she thought Ivan the Terrible was cruel because of the circumstances surrounding his childhood rather than being born evil in accordance to a prophecy, Gohan sat back in amazement. This was wonderful. Gohan was tremendously happy. Here was something that he had missed for eight long years. Friendship. Fellowship. While Gohan loved Goten, the little boy did not have the knowledge to have conversations like these. While Gohan trusted Piccolo with his life, Piccolo was not human (or saiya- jinn for that matter), he could not identify with Gohan. While Dende was Gohan's age, he was a god! No aspects of his life were similar to Gohan's. Gohan had missed this comradeship. He had felt nothing like this since he had been a boy, hanging out with Krillin. Even that had been different; Krillin was the age of Gohan's father. Videl, on the other hand, was Gohan's age. She was human. She was Gohan's age. She had goals and dreams. She shared some of his interests. She was fun to talk too. She was a friend.  
  
"Gohan? Gohan?"  
  
"Huh?" Gohan roused himself from his thoughts and tossed Videl the Son Grin. "Sorry. I kinda zoned out."  
  
"Yeah, well I need to be going, we've been here for a while." Videl looked down at her watch and gasped, "Oh my gosh its three o'clock! We've been talking for nearly two hours! I'm so sorry to have kept you! You aren't late picking Goten up or anything are you?"  
  
Gohan chuckled, "No, he's fine. I was just going to fl. . . take a walk after lunch anyway. I'm not due to pick Goten up yet."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good, good," Videl murmured as she threw away her trash. She hoped that she was not blushing. They had been talking for two hours! She hoped she had not bored him. Oh she must have! Videl was sure that she had been rambling.  
  
Videl took her purse out of the booth and looked up to see Gohan smiling at her.  
  
"I'll walk you to your car."  
  
"Thanks." Videl smiled, genuinely impressed. Few guys did things like that anymore, what was chivalry coming to?  
  
"I really enjoyed our talk today Videl. Say are you doing anything this weekend Videl? I'd love to finish our conversation over coffee." Gohan flashed Videl a hopeful grin as he held the door to the restaurant open for her.  
  
Videl felt her heart contract, but she quickly squashed the wild notions running around her head. He just wanted to talk. This was not a guy-girl thing . . . just a person-person thing. At least she had not bored him. Videl smiled gaily back at Gohan. "That would be great. Would Saturday morning, around eight be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, that's excellent. I don't know any coffee shops around here, is there one in particular that you like?"  
  
"How about Cups on Parkway Drive? Do you need directions?"  
  
"Naw, I'll just get them online. I'll see you then Videl."  
  
Gohan was standing on the sidewalk between the restaurant and the parking lot. Videl had her car door open and was about to get in when she stopped.  
  
"Hey Gohan, how are you getting home? Do you have a car or something?"  
  
Gohan paused for a moment before explaining, "Uh, well I'm gonna walk around town for a little while before heading back. . . I've got means for transportation."  
  
"Alright. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alright so this chapter was a friendship chapter . . . no heated moments or anything silly like that. But I will tell you one thing; this story will have NO lemons, limes, or any silly things like that. The rating will remain the same.  
  
I'm sorry if the spacing on this chapter is bad, I've been having trouble spacing these things. If anyone has any tips they'd like to give me please feel free!  
  
Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter. Now that its summer time I have loads more time on my hands since I have no life. The chapters should be coming in faster. More G/V and Bulma and company soon!  
  
Please please please be a sweetheart and review!  
  
-pd 


	13. Girl talk, a 'friendly' chat with Piccol...

Here's the next chapter! I thought that I finished rather speedily, mainly just to prove you doubters wrong. I haven't gotten very many reviews for the previous chapter, which is no fun, but a thousand thanks to those of you who did review me! More progress is made in this chapter, things are starting to pick up!  
  
I'm sorry that my chapters aren't long enough for some of you, but I like the length and I end the chapters at appropriate stopping points. This story isn't long compared to say "Blinded" or "Predator and Prey"- in fact I don't see how it can compare in any way at all with either of those and others that are similar, but it'll do. I've increased the length of the chapters some what as I've moved along with this story, I'll admit that the first few chapters were really really short. I'm not trying to be ugly, I love you all, but if you don't like the lengths, then don't read.  
  
ENJOY! (  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Videl could hear her phone ringing from outside the door of her apartment. Quickly, Videl fumbled with her keys and slipped inside, picking up the ringing phone as she closed and locked the door.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Del! Hey! I've been trying to call you for the past like two hours! Your cell phone was off and you weren't picking up here! Gosh I was worried about you! I know you don't have any Sunday classes. Where have you been?"  
  
"Calm down Erasa! I just went out for some ice cream." Videl soothed as she plopped down on her arm chair and looked out across the city skyline.  
  
"For two hours? And why did you turn your cell off?" Erasa still had not calmed down.  
  
"I was chatting with a friend and turned my cell off so that I wouldn't be interrupted. Besides, you know I can take care of myself! I carry a gun with me and Daddy taught me martial arts, no one's going to mess with me and get away with it!"  
  
"You were talking for like two hours with a friend? You aren't replacing me are you Videl?" Now Erasa was close to hysterics. She was so emotional and always overreacted!  
  
"No no Erasa! I couldn't replace you! My friend and I aren't as close as you and I! He just meets with me. . ."  
  
"Wait a second! Oh my gosh! Did you say HE?" What was up with Erasa? One minute she was crying and the next minute she was ecstatic!  
  
"Yeah, it's a he."  
  
"Del oh my gosh! How long have you been seeing him? What's his name? Is he cute? How did you meet him? Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!"  
  
"Erasa its no big deal, we aren't going out or anything!" Videl was glad that she was having this conversation over the phone because she was blushing horribly. "We just meet once a week or so and talk about books and stuff. It's a friend's thing."  
  
"Uhuh, right Del. What's his name? Come on, spill!" Erasa had calmed down considerably.  
  
"It's nothing, really, Erasa."  
  
"Tell tell tell tell tell tell tell tell tell! Come on Del! I've known you forever! Why won't you tell you best friend what's going on! I'll hate you forever if you don't tell me!"  
  
"Alright alright. Gohan."  
  
"Gohan? You mean that really hot guy from that sandwich shop?" Erasa was squealing now.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh my gosh Del he is so hot! You've been seeing him ever since Inka's baby?" "I haven't been seeing him Erasa! And it's only been like a few weeks!"  
  
"A few weeks! That baby is two months old, so is your relationship." Erasa sighed dreamily and Videl could feel her blush growing.  
  
"Erasa we don't have a 'relationship'. Every time we've met has been very casual, no dinners or movies or anything. Besides, Gohan wouldn't be interested in me."  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? Del, you're drop-dead gorgeous! Any guy who knew you and didn't ask you out is insane!"  
  
"Then why am I still single?" Videl whispered into the receiver.  
  
"Oh Del honey! You're so perfect that all the guys at Satan University must be insane! I mean you're beautiful, strong, independent, courageous, caring. . . Besides it's only your freshman year sweetheart. Guys will warm up."  
  
"Yeah. Well I need to go Erasa. I've got exams this week. Thanks for calling." "Okay. You're still coming up here for Christmas, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you in a month or so."  
  
"Bye Del."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Videl sighed as she dropped the phone onto her desk. Videl crawled out of her warm chair and sat down at her desk. It was time to study.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Hey Squirt!"  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
Goten called from where he was helping Mr. Po Po with gardening. Goten ran over to edge of the Lookout where Gohan had just landed.  
  
"Goten you're filthy!" Gohan laughed as he regarded his little brother's dirt streaked gi.  
  
"Mr. Po Po let me help him with the gardening!"  
  
"I can tell! Did you have fun while I was away?"  
  
"Yeah! But if you had been here it would have been even funner! Will you stay next time?"  
  
"I think I will Squirt?" Gohan laughed again as he ruffled Goten's dark hair.  
  
"Hello Gohan."  
  
"Hey Piccolo. Where's Dende?" Gohan greeted his mentor with a smile.  
  
"He's meditating. I'd like to talk with you if I could."  
  
"No problem. Goten, why don't you garden with Mr. Po Po while I chat with Mr. Piccolo?"  
  
"Alright Brother."  
  
Gohan watched Goten run back over to the garden, smashing a row of flowers as he went. Piccolo led Gohan into the main structure of the Lookout.  
  
"Thank you for keeping Goten all these times. I know you and Po Po aren't too incredibly partial to kids. . ."  
  
"It's fine Kid. You were constantly with him for the first seven years. It's good that you're spending less time with him. He will grow up eventually."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"I think sending him to school was a good idea but more contact with other people would probably be good."  
  
"What can I do!? He can't join a soccer league or anything! He wouldn't fit in!"  
  
"Well then introduce him to people he can fit in with!" Piccolo interjected angrily, "It's been years Gohan! Don't you think Krillin and the others deserve to know the youngest son and clone of their good friend! This has gone too far Gohan! I know you've told Goten all of the stories but he should meet Vegeta, Eighteen, and the others! He can't control or recognize ki signatures! Vegeta's boy is only a year older than Goten; the two of them could be friends and train together! Krillin, Yamcha, and even Vegeta have been dropping by for all of these years trying to find you! It's been eight years Gohan! Re-establish contact with the others! Both you and Goten need them!"  
  
"No we don't." Gohan snapped, not angry at Piccolo's intrusion. "Things are fine as they are. Now if your lecture is over I need to get back home and get Goten cleaned up."  
  
With that final word Gohan stormed out of the building and into the air as he cleared the doorway.  
  
"Come on Goten." He called as he zoomed off home, heedless of his speed or whatever objects lay in his path.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Son Gohan." Videl titled the document on Microsoft Word and skipped a few lines down, starting a list.  
  
Is 19  
  
Lives in mountains alone with brother  
  
Likes to read  
  
Has friends named Piccolo and Dende who often watch Goten  
  
Parents are a taboo subject  
  
Has no phone  
  
Email address: sonofson53@mail.com (A/N: I have no idea if this is  
actually anyone's address, so don't email them or anything)  
  
Videl stopped abruptly. That was it. Those were all of the facts she knew about Gohan. Sure, there were plenty of others things; Videl could write pages about how sweet and kind he was. But she had so little factual information. . . Videl had not wished to fill their relationship with nosey questions about Gohan's past when he so obviously did not want to talk about any of it. Videl made up her mind to start asking Gohan more questions. If he did not like it, well she would just have to be sneakier.  
  
Once Videl had decided on a course of action, she felt more relaxed. Videl sighed and glanced at her watch, it was 11:30. After saving and closing her list, Videl plopped down on her bed and picked the book she had been reading off of the nightstand for a little reading before bed. The book focused on the champions of the World Martial Arts Tournament, going back as far as the first tournament. Naturally Videl knew some martial arts, being the daughter of the savior of the world, and though she felt that she could not compete with her father, she still trained daily and was interested in previous martial artists. The book was chronologically arranged, starting from one of the earlier tournaments and ending with the Cell Games. Videl was nearing the end of the book and was going to try and finish it that night.  
  
As Videl flipped to her bookmark, the name of the champion at the top of the page momentarily startled her. Goku Son. Goku. Gohan. Goten. Son. Coincidence? Not likely. Eagerly Videl read the bio:  
  
"The runner-up for the two previous World Martial Arts Tournaments, Goku Son's final victory was justly won. All three tournaments that Son participated in seemed to have an extra element that made the tournament extremely exciting. Each tournament had its share of what experts call 'ki blasts'. These beams of light which shot forth from an opponent's hands are considered by many to be false tricks, but in actuality they are truly energy beams that can kill, injure, or knock out the opponent. These ki blasts apparently take extreme training and control to create, and very few martial artists today know or can teach others how to construct them. All three of Son's fights in the final round were very challenging to both competitors. The fights each could have easily gone either way.  
  
Son was only a child in the first two tournaments that he participated in, and a good many people were surprised by his strength in skill. It is said, however, that Son trained with the legendary Turtle Hermit, which could explain his great skill. When Son fought in the tournament as an adult, few were surprised that this now grown man was able to gain the title.  
  
Son's final battle in the tournament which he championed was against Piccolo, a tall green being who either had very skillful make up or was not human. Both Son and Piccolo received a very severe beating, with Son only slightly better off.  
  
After the tournament, Son was married to Chi Chi, one of the fighters he beat earlier on. Apparently the two had met as children and fell in love again at the tournament. After this tournament, Son disappeared from the public view. Nothing else is known about his career as a martial artist or his family and their whereabouts."  
  
Videl stared at the picture provided of Goku Son. It was slightly blurry, obviously taken during his match. The shot only got him from waist up. He was holding what appeared to be a ball of yellow light in his hands. His stance was rigid, as if he was expecting a blow at any moment. Concentration was etched along with various scrapes on his face. One of the more noticeable things about him was his hair. It was large, black, and spiky; very familiar to Videl. Videl concentrated on the fighter's facial features. Yes, Gohan had the same nose. Both Goten and Gohan shared this man's black eyes. Videl flipped to the picture gallery and looked for more photos of the martial arts champion. There! A picture of a young Goku with a bald friend in a matching gi. He looked just like Goten. The hair and all encompassing joy on Goku and Goten's faces was exactly the same. The two could pass as twins. The picture settled it; Gohan and Goten were the sons of Goku and Chi Chi Son, two talented martial artists. What this meant, exactly, Videl was not sure about.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There you have it. Chapter 13. I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
*****IMPORTANT*****  
  
Okay, I already have the next chapter written, but I am going to be at camp until Friday. If I get 32 reviews by Friday, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get back. I'm really excited about the next chapter because Goten makes a little trip to Capsule Corporations. . . Anyhow, if I don't get the reviews, then I'll post the next chapter latter on in the week. 32 reviews from one person do not count. I'm not doing this just so that I can get a lot of reviews. . . I just want to know what you all think of my story! I don't depend on the reviews, they just help me make my story better. Well, I'm off to camp and I hope you all are off to click the review option!  
  
Concerning the info on Goku, I'm going to be honest with you. I've never seen the episode where he fights Piccolo. I don't even know if Piccolo was going by the name Piccolo at that point. I did see the Tien and 'Jackie Chun' episodes, but it was a while ago. If I put any incorrect info up there, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I tried not to put anything wrong up, but if I did please correct me. Also, if you have any more info on any of those fights *please* email it to me cause I would like to go back and make the little 'bio' more detailed.  
  
Well, I hope you liked the chapter! I hope that I get the chance to post the next chapter on Friday! Have a stupendous week!  
  
-pd 


	14. The inevitable trip to Capsule Corp

Alright, I didn't get 32 reviews but I did get 27 (yay!) my highest number yet! I wasn't really expecting even 25 reviews, but you've all made me terribly happy! All of your emails were wonderful and some were incredibly sweet. Thank you all! Since I was satisfied with the reviews, I was going to post on Friday as soon as I got back, but the site wasn't working Friday or Saturday so I couldn't post!  Then yesterday I was so busy. . . But anyway I was really glad to be welcomed back by so many reviews! At present I have 192 reviews and I'm so excited about how close I am to 200. . .Anyway, a couple of you have asked me to read your fics and I would really love to, but you didn't sign your review! I really have no desire to search for a fic whose title and author I do not know, so please at least sign in so that I can click on your screen name and read your fic. 

Well anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm proud of it and I hope that you all enjoy it!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Brother?" Goten asked as he approached Gohan, who was sitting at his computer desk, ordering some books online. 

"Yeah Squirt?" Gohan questioned as he absentmindedly ruffled Goten's hair.

"I have some papers for you to sign." Goten presented Gohan with a small stack of papers. Gohan tiredly turned his attention to the papers Goten handed him. 

Ever since Piccolo's 'talk', Gohan had been agonizing over what to do. Piccolo had produced some good points, but Gohan did not know if he wanted to face all the others yet, if ever. The indecision was constantly floating around in the back of Gohan's mind, giving him no peace.

Normally Gohan payed careful attention to the papers from Goten's school, but Gohan was tired, besides, when had he ever read anything worth merit amongst the papers he had to sign?

"What are these about Goten? You haven't gotten your grades yet, have you?"

"No Gohan, this is for a field trip."

"A field trip. Sounds like fun. You won't be going anywhere dangerous will you?" Gohan quipped as he tweaked Goten's nose.

"No," Goten sighed with disappointment, "We're just gong to some business or something."

"Hmm. . . That should be educational." Gohan nearly chocked after hearing himself say those words, he had sounded just like his mom! Repressing a shiver, Gohan flipped to the last page and signed without bothering to read anything. "You never know, they might give samples or something!" Gohan winked at Goten who perked up a little and giggled. "Is there anything else I need to know Squirt?"

"No brother. The company will provide a meal. We'll be back before school gets out."

"Alright then. Now. . . It's time for you to go to bed!" Gohan screamed as he caught the unsuspecting Goten up in his arms and dashed towards the bedroom.

"No!" Goten shrieked as he giggled and struggled to escape from his brother's grasp.

"Ha ha ha! You'll never escape from my grasp you puny monkey!" Gohan spoke in a fake deep voice as he dropped Goten on his bed and began to tickle him ferociously.

Goten was laughing uncontrollably now and after a few minutes he finally managed to gather enough breath to shriek 'stop' between laughs. Nevertheless, Goten was still giggling as he changed into his pajamas and Gohan tucked him into bed. 

"Tell me a story Gohan!"

"Which one?"

"Tell me about how Daddy fought Piccolo when Piccolo was evil!"

"Okay Squirt. Dad was going to fight in the World Martial Arts Tournament. He arrived there with Krillin. . ."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as Gohan left the bedroom, he could feel the depression settling over him again. When he was around Goten, who was, ironically the root of Gohan's problems, the depression lifted. In fact, there were only two times when Gohan did not feel the oppressive weight on indecision: when he was with Goten, and when he was with Videl.

Gohan loved the time he spent with Videl. He was able to thrust all of his problems aside and just talk with Videl about fictional things or things long gone. He greatly enjoyed her company and was thrilled that she kept agreeing to meet up with him. It did not bother Gohan that she was Hercule's daughter. Hercule was not a strong fighter, but that was no reason to despise the man. Gohan did not know Hercule personally, he would not judge the man. Gohan suspected that Hercule had made a mistake by saying that he had defeated Cell, and was regretting it every day of his life. The 'World Champion' was most likely always living in fear of discovery or being beaten and losing the respect he had received. But then again, Hercule could just be a jerk. Gohan did not know and would, until he met Hercule, assume that he was an okay guy. 

Vegeta, of course, would not share Gohan's opinion. . . 

Vegeta.

There is was, the problem again. Gohan sighed and rubbed his forehead where he could feel a headache forming.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The bus ride to West City gave Videl plenty of time to think. There was so much to think about! What did Gohan and Goten's father being one of the greatest martial artists in the world mean? Goten had said that his father died before he was born, which would mean that Goku had been dead for eight years. Gohan was nineteen years old, so he had been eleven when his father died. That was around the age when most children began to train if they wanted to pick up martial arts, but then again Goku himself had been a martial artist at a very young age. He probably would have trained Gohan before he died, and the Gohan would have taught what he knew to Goten. So did that mean that Gohan and Goten could fly and shoot energy out of their hands like their father could?

Videl wanted to ark Goten this question, but felt that it would almost be going behind Gohan's back and prying into affairs that were none of her business. She would just have to keep her eyes open. 

The bus stopped and Videl was abruptly reminded of her surroundings. She looked out the window and saw the dome shaped Capsule Corporations building immediately to the front. They had arrived.

(A/N: I was very tempted to stop there and leave you all hanging. . . but I decided to be nice and keep going!)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Goten looked with awe at the large building that they had traveled to. It was big! He had thought the school was big, but it was the size of Goten's house compared to this! He waited in line with the rest of his class, content to simply look at the building. After only a few moments, however, a blue haired woman stepped out of the door and walked towards the class, smiling. 

"Good morning everyone!" She announced once she had reached their group. "My name is Bulma Briefs and I'd like to welcome you to Capsule Corporation! I'm going to give you a tour of our facilities. Please head on into the foyer!" The lady held the doors to the building open as all the students filed in. When Goten reached the door he paused for a moment and looked up at the lady who smiled back down, and then, without explanation, let go of the door, took a step back and whispered, "Oh my gosh!" before promptly falling over. 

Goten was extremally confused. He stood there, staring at the lady, wondering my she had fallen over. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta felt Bulma's presence  unexpectedly leave his mind and halting in his training. What had happened to that woman this time? Had she hit her head and been knocked out? Vegeta sighed. He had probably better go find out. Vegeta grabbed a towel as he exited the gravity room and wiped the sweat off of his face as he headed to the spot where he could sense Bulma's small ki. 

She was laying on the grass in front of the building with a small group of children and a couple of adults around her. She must have been giving another of those school groups a tour again. Vegeta pushed his way through the crowd surrounding her and looked down at his mate. It did not look like she had fallen on anything, what had caused her to faint? 

Vegeta looked up at a boy standing next to Bulma and snapped, "What happened?"

"She just fell down."

Vegeta snorted. That was helpful. Something dawned abruptly on Vegeta, he could not feel a ki signature from the little buy he had just questioned. Vegeta shifted his gaze from his mate to the boy and was momentarily startled. Black eyes. Black, spikey hair. He looked just like a saiya-jinn. Vegeta frowned, the boy could not be a saiya-jinn. Was he an android? Just as this though crossed his mind Vegeta spotted a chain around the boy's neck. It could be a ki-blocker. Without any forewarning, Vegeta ripped the necklace off of the boy. Bingo.

It had been a ki-blocker. But before Vegeta could ponder why a boy had a ki-blocker on, he noticed the ki-signature and was nearly startled out of his spandex. It was high. Too high for a human. Not only that but it was almost, familiar. Just as that naïve look on the boy's face was similar. 

Vegeta smirked. Gohan had been hiding something all these years.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Videl was confused when Bulma Briefs fainted and was even more confused when a short but built man shoved his way through the people around the scientist and knelt down beside her. There was a sense of presence about this man. Something about him commanded fear and attention. This 'presence' kept Videl and all of the other chaperones silent as the man questioned Goten. Videl was shocked when the man ripped off Goten's necklace and was only beginning to re-gather her wits when the man began questioning the boy.

"What's your name brat?"

"Goten."

"Do you have a brother?"

"Yes."

"What's his name?"

"Gohan."

The man let out a dry laugh and stood up, lifted Ms. Briefs into his arms. 

"Boy, you stay with me until your brother gets here." The man then looked around as if just noticing everyone else. "GIRL!" he called out and another woman in a business suit scurried out of the door. 

"Yes Vegeta?" she questioned, quivering with fear.

"Take these people and give them a tour or whatever the woman was going to do with them. I'm taking her inside."

"Yes Sir." She answered, looking relieved. "If all of you could follow me inside. . ." dumbfounded, the rest of the group and chaparones followed the woman inside. Videl, however, was determined not to be intimidated.

When the man noticed that she did not followed the others inside, he glared at her. "What do you want woman?"

"I'm staying with Goten." Videl stedialy proclaimed, determined not to wither under the man's glare.

The man snorted and walked around to another entrance and headed inside. They were in what was obviously the family's part of the building. The man, more gently than Videl had expected, put Ms. Briefs down on the couch. He then stood, evidently waiting for something, not giving Videl, Goten, or Ms. Briefs another glance. 

Goten was looking rather confused, but after just a moment, walked over to the man and pulled gently on his leg.

"What do you want brat?" the man questioned harshly.

"Are you Vegeta?"

The man smirked down at Goten and spoke, "Did your brother tell you about me?"

"Yes. He said you were a prince and never called anyone by their names expect my Daddy, but you called him Kakkarot."

"What else did he tell you?"

Just as Goten was about to answer, a young boy with purple hair entered the room.

"Dad, I felt a new ki pop up." The boy guestured to Goten. "Is it his?"

"Yes, this is Kakkarot's son. He's third class. A demi saiya-jinn like youself."

"Oh." The boy then looked at the couch for the first time. "What happened to Mom?"

"I assume she saw the boy and thought he was his father."

"Oh."

Goten walked over to the boy and smiled. "Hi. My name's Goten."

"Trunks." The boy replied. 

Videl was now terribly confused. How did Gohan know this man, Vegeta? Was he married to Ms. Briefs? What was a saiya-jinn? And what did Goten mean when he said that Vegeta was a prince? Videl was preparing to demand answers when Gohan walked in the door. 

"Vegeta. Trunks. Videl. Goten." He greeted them all stoically. 

Gohan sighed. "What are you doing here Videl?"

"I'm a chaperone and when this man took Goten and decided to stay with him."

"Thank you Videl. Everything's fine now. I need to talk with Vegeta. Why don't you go back with the rest of the group. I'll drop by your apartment tonight and explain."

The pleading look in Gohan's eyes was what convinced Videl to join the rest of the group. Videl nodded reluctantly and exited the way they came in, hoping that she could find the rest of the kids.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gohan was reading when he felt a new, powerful ki pop up out of nowhere. Gohan knew what it was immediately despite the fact that it was shadowed by a larger one. Vegeta had somehow found Goten. Gohan groaned, if only he had read that packet of information about the field trip! He would have seen that they were gong to Capsule Corp. The accident could be considered a blessing, however. Now Gohan would not have to decide whether or not to meet back up with the rest of the Z fighters. Circumstances had forced him to go and meet Vegeta, and through him the rest of the gang for the first time in eight years.

Gohan placed a bookmark in is book and burst into super saiya-jinn, heading towards Capsule Corp. Gohan walked into the room where he could sense Vegeta and Goten. Gohan was momentarily startled to see Trunks. He had forgotten about Vegeta and Bulma's son. Gohan wondered idly if Trunks had reached super saiya-jinn like Goten, and if he had, what Vegeta thought of it. Gohan greeted them all and asked Videl to leave, it wouldn't do for her to hear they things that would be talked about. Videl looked like she wanted to argue, but nodded and left. 

"What happened to Bulma?" Gohan asked, noticing the scientist stir on the couch and wishing that she would not wake up for a while yet.

"She fell down." Goten answered and walked over to Gohan.

Gohan chuckled at Goten's answer and picked up his brother, placing him on his hip.

"He is his father's son." Vegeta said, "I just came and saw the woman had fainted. I assume she saw the brat and fainted." 

"Goten did you meet Vegeta?" Goten nodded into Gohan's shoulder, he was shy in the presence of the strangers. "And this is Trunks. Not the Trunks that killed Frieza, he went back to his timeline. Trunks is a year older than you are. Come on Squirt, you need to get down!" Gohan whispered into Goten's ear, "Show Vegeta that you're a saiya-jinn!" 

Goten nodded and dropped out of Gohan's arms, now standing beside his brother. Just as this happened, Bulma woke up. The first person she saw was Vegeta.

"Oh Vegeta! What happened? Where did that school group go? For a minute there I thought I saw Goku again. . . Oh my gosh!" Bulma ended as she saw Gohan. Instead of fainting again, however, Bulma froze for a moment, but after the delayed silence jumped up and gave Gohan a hug. She was crying. "Oh you're back!" Pulling herself together Bulma let go of Gohan and screamed, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE LAST EIGHT YEARS MISTER? I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! YOUR MOM WANTED ME TO LOOK AFTER YOU AND BEFORE I CAN EVEN OFFER YOU CONDOLENCES FOR HER DEATH YOU JUST BLAST AWAY! I BET THOSE TWO CRUMY NAMEKS KNEW ABOUT THIS TOO, DIDN'T THEY? WELL I'LL HAVE THEIR GREEN HIDES!"

As Bulma paused to catch her breath, Gohan cut in gently. "Bulma, this is Goten, my brother. The baby didn't die."

Bulma looked down at the little boy and eased back down onto the couch. "He. . . he. . . looks just like Goku." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yay! Well, I hope you all liked it! I have already started on the next chapter and the beginning is from Bulma's POV. I do like Bulma and made her seem like a jerk in earlier chapters so I've given her a little soliloquy in the next chapter as she thinks about how Gohan has changed and sees Goten. Also, the rest of the Z-gang will show up and Goten and Trunks will get to know each other. Gohan will be stopping _briefly _by Videl's apartment to do a little explaining. . . Anyway, this chapter should be up within a week, I may put off posting it to try and get some reviews.

I love you all!

-pd


	15. Reunion continued and an evening visit

Okay, I'm really sorry that this chappie took so long to get posted! I'd like to say first and foremost that this is not the best of my chapters, but I'm limited on time so it will have to do. Thank you all reviewers. . . You are the sweetest people in the universe. Thank you Anna for your tip about the doc/html stuff. You're a life saver!

Anyway, onwards!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had taken Bulma a minute to recognize the boy/man in front of her. That cheery light was all but gone from his eyes and his face had lost some of its glowing exuberance. There was a solemnity in Gohan now. He was a boy/man who had experienced the pains of loss and was still suffering. Gohan was not a boy anymore. He had grown up to quickly. In an alternate dimension, if Chi Chi and Goku had lived, Gohan would be carefree, still a boy. The Son naivety had managed to carry Gohan through the death of his friends and mentor surrounding the trip to Namek, but the death of his father and sudden death of his mother was too much for the boy to bear. It had changed him utterly. Despite his physical appearance, this man was not Goku and Chi Chi's son. He was born of Goku and Chi Chi but the son of Suffering and Loneliness. Bulma could tell all this just by gazing into Gohan's eyes. One's eyes were, after all, the gate to one's soul. Bulma had seen this suffering and maturity in Gohan's eyes on the day of the funeral; but she had refused to believe that this bright and cheery little boy had truly morphed into a man. He had seen his father and his friends die, why would the death of one woman change him so? Because of this refusal to see what was in front of her, Bulma had misjudged Gohan's intentions and allowed him to escape. Now the old Gohan was gone. Totally and utterly. . . Wait. What was that floating in the corner of his eye? It glinted madly. . . Was it hope?

Yes! There was a little bit of the old Gohan still remaining! Now that Bulma knew what she was looking for, she found signs. The faint glint in his eye, the slight dimple in his cheek that suggested a smile, the lift in his eyebrows. . . Yes! Somehow Gohan had managed to retain some of his 'Sonliness', some of the spirit that Goku and Chi Chi had possessed. 

Before she knew what was going on, Bulma found herself hugging Gohan and crying. She was crying more out of joy that Gohan was still, partially at least, himself than over the fact that he was back at last. She heard herself screaming at him, but knew, as the rest of the group surely did, that it was just because she was so glad to see him. 

When Gohan introduced his younger brother, Bulma was shocked beyond belief. She had thought that her earlier vision of re-born Goku had been an illusion, and had not even seen the young boy standing beside Gohan. 

He looked just like Goku. 

Bulma heard herself say something, but could not remember what she had said. Visions flashed in Bulma's mind. Goku perking up at a dragonball sighting, his calm exterior as he battled in the World Tournament, the drool dripping unnoticed from the corner of Goku's face as he slept, the young boy impossibly speeding along on the Flying Nimbus, and Goku eating, and eating, and eating. . . She missed him and those days so much. . .

Bulma's tender moment was interrupted by Vegeta's abrupt question, "Can he fight?"

Bulma sweat-dropped and ignored the pointy-haired warrior and slide off the couch onto her knees giving her best friend's long lost younger son a hug. He tentatively returned the gesture and Bulma could here Vegeta give a snort of disgust. Bulma stood up and glared at him, thinking up various punishments for the saiya-jinn prince who had ruined her moment.

"Yes, he can fight Vegeta. He can go super saiya-jinn too, in case your wondering."

Bulma turned to face the tall man- Gohan, she reminded herself, who spoke about his younger brother with pride. 

"My brat can too. The important thing is if you've been training boy. Come and spar. . ."

"No way Buster!" Bulma interrupted. Goten forgotten, Bulma was angry with her mate. She could feel the heated anger rising in her cheeks, "This is the first time that we've seen Gohan in seven years and you want to FIGHT WITH HIM TO SEE HOW MUCH STRONGER HE IS!!! I CAN NOT BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD BE SO INSENSITIVE AS TO. . ."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trunks slipped over to the new kid as soon as he heard his mother start screaming. She would not finish her tirade for a little while, now was the perfect time to grab the third class brat and slip away. 

"Hey!" Trunks whispered, poking the new kid in the back. He turned around, startled and studied Trunks. "Come on!" Trunks whispered again and indicated the doorway that he had come in with a jab of his head.

Trunks headed off towards the doorway, checking to see if the new kid was following him. He was. 

When they were in the hallway, Trunks spoke again to the demi saiya-jinn, "So third-class, you're a saiya-jinn too?"

"I'm half saiya-jinn, what's 'third class'?"

"That's what you are baka. Hey, what's your name again? I'm Trunks."

"Goten. Where are we going?"

"We're gonna go play some games. Normally I can't play with other kids because I'd probably kill them. I wouldn't want to play with those baka humans anyway. You'll have to do, third class."

As Trunks finished his statement, they arrived at the door to his play room. He smirked at Goten and opened the door. Inside was a boy's dreamland. There were video games of every kind, miniature race tracks, expensive action figures, balls of every shape and size, and every other thing that a boy could possibly want.

All Goten could say was, "Wow." He was just a simple woodlands boys, and did not even know what most of the toys did, but the site itself was impressive.

"Come on!" Trunks called as he entered the room. "Let's play my new video game!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gohan fingered his ki-concealer as Bulma and Vegeta argued. He  had stopped listening after Goten left. Gohan was a little worried about his brother. He had no earthly idea what kind of an influence he might be. Sure Marai Trunks had been a nice enough guy, but Vegeta had had no hand in raising that Trunks. It would be fine. Goten needed a friend his age and none of the human children would do. He would do well with Trunks to play with, seeing as how the other boy could fly and fight as well. 

Distractedly Gohan ripped off his ki-blocker. There was really no purpose in him wearing it anymore. He had been found out. Gohan felt a strange relief as he felt his ki soar freely for the first time in years. Somehow he felt restrained, almost inhuman/saiya-jinn when he could not feel his own ki. It had certainly been hard keeping track of Goten when the boy had no apparent ki signature. Gohan decided that he would begin teaching Goten about sensing ki tomorrow. . .

The door leading outside burst open so suddenly that Bulma yelped. In cam Krillin.  He stood along at the door, a wide grin on his face.

"Gohan? Is that you?"

Gohan nodded and smiled largely. It was so nice to see Krillin again! Gohan had not realized how much he had missed the bald- wait, he was no longer bald- monk. He and Krillin had been such good friends. They had suffered through Namek together. . .

"Yeah. It's me."

"You're, you're so. . . tall!" After saying these words, Krillin ran forward and hugged Gohan. Gohan returned the embrace fondly. "Where have you been all these years?" Krillin questioned as he wiped a betraying drop of liquid off of his cheek. 

"I've been living in the mountains. Are you still with Master Roshi?"

"Yeah, hey! You never heard the good news! Eighteen and I got married!"

Gohan was surprised for the first time in a long time. Sure Krillin had liked Eighteen and all, but Gohan had no idea that the blonde android returned his feelings.

"Wow," was all Gohan could say.

Krillin beamed with pride. "Yeah. We even have a little girl," Krillins eyes went out of focus as his voice drifted off slightly. "Her name is Marron."

Gohan got over his shock and smiled widely again. He was really happy that Krillin had found happiness with a wife and family. "That's really great Krillin, I can't wait to meet her!"

"I almost brought her with me but she was napping. I know Master Roshi and the others would love seeing you too! The only reason that they didn't come was because they couldn't fly. Why don't you stop by and visit tomorrow?"

"I'd love to."

"Say, what's that new ki signature that popped up out of no where right before yours did? It seemed so familiar."

"Of course it was familiar Cueball," Vegeta spoke for the first time, his voice bitter, "It belongs-"

"Gohan!" A new voice broke in, Yamcha had arrived.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Goten put down his game consol as the words 'Game Over' flashed on the large tv screen. "Trunks, I'm hungry."

Trunks turned off the game. "Me too. Let's go down and get my mom to make us something to eat."

Trunks and Goten could hear an animated discussion taking place in the room where they had left the adults and Gohan, but when the two demi saiya-jinns entered, there was silence. Goten looked confusedly at the two new faces in the room. Why were those people staring at him? This had happened a lot today. First the lady had stared at him, then Vegeta, and now these guys. Goten looked questioningly at his older brother for an explanation.

Gohan smiled at his brother and walked over to the perplexed young demi saiya-jinn, resting his hand on Goten's shoulder.

"Krillin, Yamcha, this is Goten; my little brother. Goten, these are Dad's friends that I told you about. Do you remember?"

It all became clear to Goten. These were more of the people from the stories that Gohan had told him. "Why are they looking at me funny Brother?"

Gohan smiled and Goten's world became a brighter place. "They think you look just like Dad."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was 7:03 when Videl heard Gohan knocking on her door. She closed the book that Martial Arts Tournament Book that she had been reading. She left in on the bed as she walked to the door, checking through the peep hole to make sure that it was indeed Gohan who waited outside. Videl unlocked the door and smiled at Gohan, who was wearing the same long sleeved polo and khakis that he had had on earlier. 

"Hi." Videl said, slightly nervously. Gohan had been to her apartment once before in the daytime when he had insisted on walking her home from lunch. "Come on in."

"No, that's okay, I can't stay very long. I left Goten home alone," Gohan's tone was serious. "You must be confused about this morning."

Videl nodded.

"Well, the Bulma Briefs was an old friend on my father's. While my parents were still alive, we were all pretty close. My mom died when Goten was born, but I didn't let Bulma and some other of my father's friends know that he lived. After my mom died, you could say that I kind of dropped off the face of the Earth. Bulma fainted when she saw my brother because he looks exactly like my dad did when he was a kid. Her husband, Vegeta came when he knew she had fainted and recognized Goten as my brother. He took Goten and Bulma inside to wait for me to show up."

"But how did you know that Vegeta had discovered Goten?"

Gohan paused for a moment and answered carefully, "The necklace that he was wearing was kind of like a locator, and when Vegeta took it off Goten, I knew that he had found Goten."

This confused Videl slightly, she had never heard of such technology, but she nodded anyway. Videl could not think of any more questions to ask, except for one thing that she simply had to bring up.

"Hey Gohan, wait here just a moment," Videl ran back inside and returned to the door with the martial arts book. She opened up to the page on Goku Son. "Is this your Dad."

Silence. "Yeah." Gohan was silent for a moment more as he stared at the picture. "Well, I need to be going. I've got to get back to Goten. Good night Videl."

Videl closed the book and looked up at Gohan, "Good night. Give Goten a kiss for me."

Gohan smiled for the first time, "I will."

Videl closed the door and slumped against it. There was so much to think about. . . 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, that wasn't a very good chapter, at all, but let me explain. I leave tomorrow for Colorado and I wanted to post this chapter before I leave. I will have internet access up there but I don't know if I'll have the time to write the next chapter. I'll be back the last week in July. I'll try my very hardest to post while I'm up there, but no promises. Hey, you really can't except me to work on this on my vacation can you? 

Anyway, as I said before, I'm not satisfied with this chapter at all and I'll probably revise it at some point. Well, that's all I have to say. Please continue to be sweethearts and review!

-pd


End file.
